Zoey Garrison
by the girls who are random
Summary: This is about me if i was in tokyo mew mew. THIS IS NOT ABOUT ZOEY HANSON, IT'S ABOUT ME ZOEY GARRSION!
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Tokyo mew mew**

**It was a cold day when i was walking to school, i didn't always walk but today i just wanted to.**

**i had on her white T with my black jacket over it i had my yellow back pack that had her binder.**

**When i got to school i sat by her self, i all ways wished that i had at lest one friend. i always saw Ichigo and pudding talking and ruining to a hot pink cafe' after school but i did not think a thing about it.**

**When 4Th per came, i ran in class and tryed to hide from one guy his name was Zack, **

**" heyy blondy!" Zack was talking about my blond hair.**

_" come on bell ring_**!" i was talking to my self.**

***beep* **

**"yes" mr. r said **

**"can you send Zoey Garrison to the office, she is going home" **

_" YES, what... why am i going home?" i was talking to my self," i need to stop talking to my self!_ "

**i walked down the dark hallway, i grabbed my bag and ran down to the office.**

**The person there handed me a note that said**

Zoey go home i will be home soon!  
-dad

**so i walked knowing it would take at less a hr to walk home.**

**When i was 3/4 of the way home, i heard so one say,**

**" I NEED A HERO!" over and over. i ran past my house, wanting to know wanting to know that that was. **

**when i found want was saying it. ****it was a green haired boy with {let me say same thing it is kish but i do not know it!}**

**" so did you like it?" the boy said**

**" i think your GAY!" i said**

**" just tell me" the boy.**

**"i did, your gay!" i said looking at him like i have seen him before but you would think if you'd seen a green haried boy**

**"you know i like them feisty" he came so close to me i kicked him in the balls, **

**" you," the boy said as he floated up, AND out of thin air a huge monster.**

**" WHAT THE..." being the sissy that i am i ran as fast as i could home and locked the door. when by dad came home guess i was passed out. **

**the next day was the last day of school and a half day and i was going to tell a story to my hole 6-7th per class.**

**It was 11:05 when Mr. Cooper** **called my name to tell my story. **

**"one day kiki was on her way... ..." i was saying intill... ... well i do not know what happen to me on that day!**

**but i woke up on my bed**

**" oh i am so glad that was ... whats that?" i said looking at the corner of the room {my eye sight was blurry}. when i could see it was that monster from the other day. **

**{Well then i still do not know. i can ... ... i will tell you later.}**

**when i could see i saw a girl with pink hair, a pink dress, AND a golden pended, AND two black cat ears, AND a black tail with a pink bow AND a golden bell on it bell!**

**" Ryou, i think she's up, hello your ok!" the girl said," can you tell me your name?" **

**"we know her name!" ryou said **

**" oh will you shut up!" the girl yelled at ryou.**

**" i am zoey," i mumbled**

**" i am Ichigo" Ichigo said," can you tell me the last thing to saw?"**

**" i saw a boy with green hair" i said sitting up **

**" oh, hey ryou she's seen kish" ichigo said **

**" oh, good thing she's... ..." ryou was stopped by a another girl she had yellow hair a yellow dress on, a girl withgreen hair and a green dress , AND a girl with blue hair andablue dress. AND a girl with violet hair and a violet dress on, all came in the room,**

**"is she o.k?" the green haired one said **

**"yeah i'm o.k... ... i think" i said " i'm zoey." **

**" i'm lettuce!" the girl with green hair said **

**" i'm Pudding, i go to your school" the yellow hair girl said**

**" i'mint" the girl with blue hair said**

**" i'm Zakuro" the other one said.**

**" is she a... " lettuce said **

**ryou said " yes... now" he said looking at me **

**" i'm a what." i said **

**" you're a... ..." mint covered puddings pie hole.**

**"you're lucky."Zauro said walking up to me," kish is powerfull, and for you to not me die, that just wows me!"**

**"how did get here?" i asked **

**" long story short we found you in the park and kish walking away." Ichigo said," you where hurt bad... so" **

**" so we mewed you" Ryou said **

**" WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" i said**

**" do you ever see me and Pudding go to a pink cafe'?" Ichigo asked me.**

**" yeah" i said standing up. i saw a paw print in the middle of my hand," whats this?" **

**" oh, thats you mew mark,"pudding said walking up to me. **

**"well you are here in that pink cafe' , Cafe' Mew Mew!" ichigo said!**

**R&R TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Work

"What's a mew?" i asked

" a mew is a person who can became what there red date Animal is, you're red date Animal is a black panther. ichigo and Pudding will be your trainers, you will start working/taring right now... here you will need this." Ryou said handing her a box.

" come on i will show you where to Chance", pudding said taking me into a pink, white, and yellow room,

"here's you locker you combination is 12-38-24." ichigo said. When i opened the box there was a golden pendent and a dress { this will take a long time to said what her uniform looks like here if it is pink on ichigo's uniform it is black on mine!}

"whats this?" i held up the golden pendent

"thet is a power pendent, it helps you to transform to mew zoey" pudding told me.

It is about 5 mins later when Ichigo, Pudding, and I got dressed and out of the room. Mint,lettuce, and Zakuro where still chancing we started to take took the others about 10 mins to chance.

All day mint drank her tea, lettuce stopped every 30mins to read a page of her book, Zakruo, pudding, ichigo, and i where where doing are job.

It was around 6:00 when the cafe' closed, i was so sleepy. after i changed ichgo was trying to tech me how to transform.

" so all you do is say mew mew Zoey METAMORPHO-SIS, just try" ichigo said

"o.k Mew Mew Zoey METAMORPHO-SIS!" i did't transform, "what was that the 20th time trying?"

" you'll get it, don't give up" Ichigo said

" i have to go home, i'll see you later, what time do i have to be here" i said," i'll try to transform at home"

" o.k, game plan, and try to be here around 7:00 - 7:30. do you what walk homw with you?" Ichigo asked

" o.k, sure" i said


	3. oh no!

**" so how far is your house?" Ichigo asked me**

**" not far, about 5mins how far is your house?" i asked**

**" its that one' she said pointing to a egg shell white house,"bye see you at the cafe' ! "**

**"well bye!" as soon as ichigo got inside i ran home. it was about 7:00 when i got home. i tryed to transform about 50 more times. when i went to bed it was around 9:00.**

**I woke up at 6:00 tryed to transfom 20 more times {it was a epic fail!}.**

**When i got to the Cafe' there was a note taped to the door that said **

Zoey go to the back of the cafe'.

from ichigo and pudding

**I walked to the back of the cafe' and saw Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding.**

**" come on transform!" pudding said jumping up and down.**

**" shh pudding she can't, come on zoey." ichigo said**

**as we walked down the dark scary staircases **

**when i could see i saw the other mews training.**

**"oh, hey why don't you..." mint was saying in till**

**ichigo said "shh she can't." **

**"why?"mint said coming closer.**

**" i don't know, i can't sorry!" i said crying runing away**

**" ZOEY COME BACK!" ichigo yelled **

**i was ruining for about 2 mins when i stopped to take a brake,**

**" so how is your day?" it was kish**

**" oh will you go away, i'm having a hard day, will you just go!" i said sitting down on a park bench still crying **

**" oh well, say hello to my little friends!" he said as two boys{tart and pai} come from thin air.  
**

**"so this is the human you have been spying on for the past 5 weeks" the small one said,"is she a mew?"**

**"No, if she was she would of transform by now." the tall one said. kish sat down and saw my mew mark.**

**" SHE IS A MEW GET HER!" kish yelled, the other two boys came closer and closer.**

**" o.k i'm a mew , but i can't even transform... soooooo there is no need to hurt me." i said scared.**

**"your lining" kish said," show us you can't !'**

**"fine, Mew Mew Zoey METAMORPHO-SIS! but this time i transformed When I am transformed, my hair stayed blound and my eyes turned tree green and i had black cat ears and a tail. my tail had a white ribbon tied around it with a bell. my hair is let down and is slightly curlier. i had on a short white dress with matched my armbands and a leg band along with a choker around her neck. my gloves where short, but my boots where white and reach her knees. my Mew Mark was a pink version of a paw print on the inside of her right hand.**

**"what the ... ... this is so cool! o.k time for me to run!" after i said that i stared ruining and kish and other boys ran after me. **

**I ranto the back of the cafe', i tryed to open the door, but kish found me.**

**" SOOO, nice try, but ruining, i never works!" kish came closer to m, i tryed to run but he grabbed my wrist **

**"ICHGO, PUDDING! HELP KISH!" i yelled no one came i Thoth i was in a night mare**

**"OH WILL YOUSHUT UP!" kish yelled. the next thing i saw i was in a dark hall way i was pinned to the wall!**

**PLZ R&R **


	4. what the

****

**"get off me!" i yelled**

**" let me think...NO!" kish yelled," I'll make a deal with you, if you try to get away i will go to cafe' mew and... you get the picture, but if you don't i will spare your fellow mews, got that?" **

**"fine, just don't hurt my friends." i said scared out of my mind**

**"good now sit down, don't move, and don't talk." so i did what kish told me he put a blind fold over my eyes and month.**

**the next thing i know i was beaning tried up, then i heard a**

**ROAR. **

...

** "Zoey, come on wake up." it was lettuce**

**" yoyu can do it, come on i tryed to talk but no words came out. i slowly began to open my eyes i was on the ground of ichgo's,pudding ,and my dressing room.**

"what**,what happen" i asked looking at all the cuts on my arms and legs.**

**"oh,you up thank god!" pudding said hugging me **

**" your squeezing me!" **

**"oh sorry!"**

**" can you tell us what happen?" ichigo asked as mint and Zakuro waked in**

**"o.k" when i was done telling them they where in shock**

**" so rised you life for us." mint said **

**"i guess you can put it that way!" i said getting up **

**" No, sit down!" Ichigo said**

**"why?" i said as mint handed me a mirror, i had two black eyes, and my whole face was black and blue. **


	5. WHAT

**" what the" i yelled **

**" it's your flat !" ryou said," you where PMSing!"**

**" oh, will you shut up, she just had her 1st enconter with the 3 Cyniclon bros... ... and DID NOT DIE!" Ichigo yelled her face was as red as her hair, ryou left the room.**

**" 3 bros?"i asked**

**" yeah, tart, kish, pai!" ichigo said **

**"hey look what i found!" ryou said walking in with a cd.**

**"is it 'Skillet Comatose Comes Alive'?" i asked **

**"NO, whats Skillet?" ryou asked**

**" it is a EPIC band, with a hot guy in it his name is JOHN COOPER" i said sounding i was a superfan {i am!} **

**"just tell us what you found" mint said drinking her tea, .**

**"on the power pendents, we put vid cameras, i got what kish did!" ryou put the CD into he's laptop, it showed every thing that kish did but i was shocked, it was after i blacked out, i was flying then i fell, then i saw kish punching me, that same thing happen for about 2 hrs, the last time he dropped me in the back of cafe' mew mew.**

**" i feel so bad for you!" pudding said**

**" you have to learn how to attack!" ichigo said **

**"k, do yuo guys need help?" i asked**

**" no you need to stay here and rest" mint said walking out**

**they all walked out i was trying to find out out how to attack.**

**" oh, and zoey do not come out!' ryou yelled **

**" fine." i said i felt like i was a kid.**

**" oh, and de-transform" ichigo said acting like my mom**

**" o.k" when i de-transformed my black and blue marks hurt even more.**

**{ i'm sorry it's short the next one will be longer!} **

** PLZ R&R OR A BUNNY WILL GET HIT BY A ROCK AND DIE!**


	6. i'm a   read to find out

**it was 6:00 when i was called down to the basement of the cafe'**

**" ok so today you are going learn how to attack, 1st transform," ichigo said then transformed, i transformed for the 2nd time**

**"nice, now said the 1st word that comes to mind." pudding said **

**"o.k, MOON SWORD LONER ELLIPSE!" I yelled looking a dummy it had HUGE ears, then after i saw it a sword that {looks like Clouds from FF7} it is black with a white map of the night sky on it. then when i lokked at the dummy it's body was gone.**

**"nice one!' ichigo said **

**"thanks" i said "what... how am going i going to tell my dad how i got two black eyes he is going to kill me!" **

**"hum, i have no clue." ichigo said as Zakuro walked in with her dog**

**"ahhhh, whats her name?" i said as i ran up to her**

**"her name is lucy, have you guys seen my book,'New Moon'?" Zakuro asked**

**"oh yeah, Pudding give" ichigo said as she looked at Pudding **

**"but its SO good !" Pudding said as ichigo gave her ' the look', "fine, hey wheres Zoey?" has they all looked around **

**"there she is!" ichigo said looking at me,"why are you a cat?" i ran off scared i looked in a car window and i was a black cat with a white bow and my right paw was white.**

**...**

**it was 3mins later, i felt like i was being flowed,i was so sleepy, soo i stopped to sir down for about about 2mins, i heard a boy talking i was thinking it was kish, but it was a boy from school. when he ran off, i saw some thing moving soooo i ran after it, when it stopped it was **

***DUN DUN DUN* Tart**

**"oh, look it's a mew" he said. he was about to pick me up,i tired to ran but it was like i was frozen**

**PLZ R&R AND GO TO THE LINK **

.net/s/6607828/1/btaking_b_baway_b_bZoeys_b_bnotebook_b


	7. OMG!

**tart was about to pick me up when i ran as fast as i could**

**"hey come back no fair" tart said more but i was to far away to hear.**

**"i'm almost home,3250, 3260,3270 here 3280!" i ran inside the cat door,"now i just need to get in my room and fall asleep and maybe i will be a person when i wake up! oh i hope it wil work"**

**when i get to my room i heard "oh look there are two kitty cats!" it was kish sitting on my bed ,tart was left, and pai was to the right.**

**"oh come on! i think i hate them, yeah i hate them!" i was talking to my self ," maybe if i get under the bed they could not get under." **

**so i ran under the bed "awwwwwwwwwwwww!' i yelled i looked behind and something was pulling my tail. then i was suspended in air**

**"she will make a good specimen!" pai said **

**"yeah good plan!' tart yelled**

**"fine, can i hold her?" kish said **

**"ok," pai said, but as soon as his hands where on me i bite him!**

**" hey!" kish sceamed**

**"i think she hates her" tart said **

**" lets go!" pai said**

**sorry it's short R&R **


	8. new me!

i blacked out.

when i opened my eyes i was not a cat, but i had on my blue shirt that said 'K.Z DRAMA AND MY TAN SCHOOL PANTS ON , i was on a green bed that white dots on it. the room was blue, there was a cd player on a white desk next to the bed. BUT NO DOOR!

"kish, i know you can hear me!' i said getting off the bed

"you right, i can!" kish said he said he was right behind me

"take me home, RIGHT NOW!' i yelled

"you know i can't do that!" kish said coming closer to me,"pai is not done!"

"what do you mean 'not done'?"

"well, if you must know... oh look at the time i have to go" kish disappeared

"oh, come on why me, my power pendent is my pocket!" i got my power pendent,"MEW MEW ZOEY METAMORPHO-SIS!" i transformed but hair was black not blond and i had not glove "ok well this is new!"

"o.k you can go now pais done" kish said,"walk in and you go to cafe' mew mew!" so i did.

it was dark the sun was coming up i walked in and all of the mews where there

" sorry we don't open intill 8:00" ichigo said

"what, do you mean i work here!" i said

" no you don't, we all are here all but one, and you are not zoey!" mint said

"i am Zoey" i said

"no tell us somthing that she knows." pudding said

" well, you all are mews, and me zoey my red date is a black panther!" i said

"zoey it is you but you hair why is it black?" pudding asked

"what do you mean?" i asked

i looed in a mirror my hair was black, " what the,"


	9. the past

"i'mgoing home, if that's o.k" i said as i saw my eyes slowly become white.

"ok" zakuro said

when i walked out sit the cafe' it was raining, instead of ruining i was walking. i stopped to see in a puddle my hair was turning light green, at that point i was ruining.  
when i got to my house the door was locked,i went to the back and that door was locked was still raining.

i walked to a big oak tree that my dad made when i was in 4th grade, i went in hoping it would keeps her dry.

when i got up there was a pillow,blanket,and a small bear that was a dirty and there was some pics of my birth mom and dad. i stared to cry, because i never meet them. i was still crying when i fell asleep.

**In The dream**

_it was a small orphanage there was a giril with a small bear in a corner with tear stains in my eyes it was me i was in 4th grade  
__then 3 boys around the age of 11 came up to me  
"oh look, who is this it's the girl who is NEVER going home." the 1st boy said  
"go away" i said getting up  
"make me!" the bot said, i ran. _

_then it showed me last year in 5th grade  
"oh look it's the new girl," it was zack when i walked by he grabbed my pic of my mom,"look what i got!"  
"give it back!" i yelled, he ripped the pic. _

when i woke up,it stopped i walked to cafe' mew mew

"sorry we are closed." ichigo said

"it's me zoey" i said with tear stains in my eyes.

"no zoey went home" pudding said

"oh, not this, it is me i'm a mew are so are you guys!" i said

"zoey! it does not look like it you." mint said

i looked in the mirror but this time i had green hair and yellow eyes

"OH, OM GOSH WHAT DID PAI DO!"

R&R!


	10. YEAH!

"whats next i'm going to grow huge ears!" i said, as my hair turned black and my eyes white

"what do you mean 'what did pai do!'?" ichigo asked

"oh, hum, well i got kidnapped by the cynicons, and well, i guess pai did something to me?.?.?."

"where you kidnapped" pudding said

"Yup!" kish and tart come in the cafe',"oh, the tests where just what we wanted, sooo we need her back!"

" I DON'T THINK SO!, MEW MEW ZOEY METAMORPHO-SIS!, MOON SWORD: LONER ELLIPSE!" I YELLED there was a huge white light,when it was gone kish was lying on the ground, all most his whole shirt was caved in blood [because it's soooooo short!] and tart well i know who much pudding likes him so i only went for kish.

"thats what you get for hurting me and kidnapping me!" i said

"nice..." ryou said

"here zoey you will need this later." tart said giving me a black box then teleported away

"whats in it?" pudding said jumping up and down

"i don't know i can't open it!" i said trying to open it," so did i miss anything?"

"there where so many kids" mint said

"well, only 10 kids came in and mint worked!' ichigo said

"no way!"i said

"hum, your hair is turning green" pudding said

" and you eyes are turning yellow!" Zakuro added

"no way i look like kish!" i said freaking

"yeah, but a girl!" pudding said

"kish is not far from that!" i said," can i go home if i'm not home my dad is going to kill me!" i asked

"yeah just come to work!" mint said

" kk!" i said walking out, i was walking for about 10 mins. my hair was still green and my eyes where still yellow. when i got home i waked in grabbed some jps, a pillow, and that box, and a sheet. and went to the treehouse, i made a bed and sat down i tryed to open that box.

"yes i got it open! what the... I AM GOING TO KILL KISH!"

R&R and guess wants in the box!


	11. the note,I NEED HELP!

from pai: this is working soon you will ...

from kish one of us...

from tart: like a sister, i don't what a sister...

from pai and kish: we don't care!

**I NEED HELP I HAVE RIGHTERS BLOCK AND NEED HELP SOO PLZZZZ PM ME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP!**


End file.
